


Sixty Nine in Zero G

by Shiverslightly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Touch-Starved Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), takes place after Keith saves Shiro from those lizards in season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverslightly/pseuds/Shiverslightly
Summary: They’re floating mid-air. Listed over and unaware which way is up but now that Keith’s here there’s absolutely nothing that can get in his way. Not even zero gravity.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	Sixty Nine in Zero G

**Author's Note:**

> You know that episode of Big Mouth where Missy and Jay write fan fiction and Missy says, “I just think, if we’re in space we owe it to ourselves to write a sixty nine zero gravity scene.”
> 
> This is that scene... but you know, Sheith.

Adolescence had hardly been kind to Keith. The homes, the moves. The kids at school that took one look at his shabby clothes and wrote him off much like the teachers had already done. At the time it had suited him fine. No expectations, no pressure. Just a name called at the beginning of class before he sunk in his chair and dreamt of better things. 

But all that changed when he’d stolen a car. Not just any car, but _the car_. The one lent to Takashi Shirogane, rising star of the Galaxy Garrison, as he toured the local schools recruiting their talent. Keith had only meant to lash out, bitter at the words his teacher had whispered about him. He’d never meant to actually catch the pilot’s eye, much less his favour.

But from that day on, Shiro had blazed like a star into his life. Dorky in his uniform and saying things like, _“you can do this,”_ and, _“I’ll never give up on you.”_ He believed in Keith when he had no reason to, changing him irrevocably. He pushed Keith to be better, to be _more_. Saw something in him besides a prickly discarded youth.

Maybe that’s why Keith’s always loved him. 

That, and Shiro’s unwavering strength and drive. If Keith could be even half the man Shiro was he’d consider himself lucky. As it is, just getting to stand beside him has always felt like an honour.

And there were a million reasons for Keith to keep it at that. To check his feelings at the door and content himself with just being in Shiro’s life. A million, and another hundred trillion more since they started the fight against Zarkon. But Keith had almost lost him. Had almost been too late to save the one person left that cared whether he lived or died.

So when Shiro emerged from that pod, damaged side healed and still slightly woozy, Keith had confessed. Just rushed it out in a tangled mess of words and emotion that raged like the fire Shiro had started that fateful day he visited Keith’s school.

Only Keith had never imagined — could never even entertain the _thought_ — that Shiro might love him too.

Or that he could possibly love him in the way that brings them here, Shiro’s dark head nestled between Keith’s outstretched legs. White bangs brushing his thigh and forcing out a strangled, “ _Shiro—_ ” 

“Shhh,” Shiro soothes, breath searing. Glossy eyes lidded and so damn _fond_ Keith wants to cry.

His large hand strokes in unhurried pulls, making Keith shiver and groan. They’ve only done this twice before and only Shiro to Keith. It turns him into a person he hardly recognizes. Soft and needy. Every touch and pass sparking deep within Keith’s chest and lower.

Shiro’s prosthetic pins the muscles of Keith’s hips in place, unyielding in his grasp and Keith whines beneath it. The smirk he gets is deadly. Holding Keith’s gaze as Shiro leans in, lips brushing against a crown so flushed it’s almost purple.

“Fuck.” Keith’s head drops back, his stomach clenching.

It’s ridiculous to be this affected. To be so turned on that Keith has to bite his lip to stop from crying out. He swallows it back, panting hard as Shiro nuzzles.

His kisses feel like velvet. Perfectly placed along Keith’s length to leave him trembling. His veins throb, his entire _being_ too. Marveling at what he could’ve done to deserve this with every pulse of his rock hard desire.

The threads of his sheets are rough against his palms as he twists. Holding tight to more than just the bed as the man on his knees slowly worships. Shiro’s cheekbones are sharp and dusted red, his plush lips shiny when they finally surround, and there’s never been anything Keith’s wanted more than this. His breath chokes in his throat, wheezing out as Shiro’s mouth descends.

Keith thrusts up — desperate to feel and so fucking horny — but Shiro holds firm. Fingers digging hard enough to hurt but only calms. The bruises that form, a badge Keith wants to wear proudly. In Shiro’s arms, he’s cherished. Loved. A feeling so new Keith squirms beneath his skin.

Catching the movement, Shiro pulls off. “Is this okay?” he asks in a voice that’s filled with gravel. Teeth glinting in the low cabin lights. 

Wordlessly, Keith reaches out. The pads of his fingers dragging against stubble that rasps beneath his touch. His gut simmers. “Don’t stop,” he whispers. More like pleads.

He slides his hand back, tugging on Shiro’s neck gently. The heavy blink that assesses him darkening. Shiro hums, looking pleased. Eyes falling shut and nestling into downy hair with a rumble that sounds like utter fulfillment. 

“Shiro, please.” Keith gasps out, Shiro choosing that exact moment to take him back in.

His mouth drops in a soft little, “ha,” but once that’s out it’s all over from there. Third time in, and Keith’s still shocked at how good it feels. The tight, wet heat Shiro’s mouth creates. The perfect slide against his tongue.

Moans spill with his breath, shameless in pleasure. Praise stuttered out in a mindless fall but Keith knows it sounds a lot like begging.

 _Please_ , he thinks when his mouth runs dry. _Yes Shiro, please_.

His imagination had not done this justice. In the heat of his shack, with its lead plastered walls and the springs of the couch squeaking in time to a fast moving fist. Shiro’s smile had already started to fade, slipping from his mind like the lube that squelched between clumsy fingers. He’d longed and he’d dreamed but never came close to this. Close to how incredible he’d feel, how consumed. How fucking _gorgeous_ Shiro would be.

He’s so pretty Keith’s eyes start to well. With messy hair, and swollen lips. Long lashes fluttering to watch his hand that glides in tandem.

Keith’s so lost he doesn’t notice he’s getting there fast. Barely minutes past and he’s ready to burst but that’s not in his plans tonight; he needs it to last. Yearns with a force that shakes from his core to do all these things for Shiro too. 

_Needing_ to.

“Shiro,” he heaves, losing control. “Shiro, let me suck you.”

Shiro’s answering groan cracks with want but he doesn’t stop and Keith catches sight of Shiro’s arm. Hand slipped below his waistband and working hard between his legs. Lightning fries Keith’s processing, fingers tight in Shiro’s fringe and tearing him off a hair's breadth in time.

“K-Keith?” Shiro pants, eyes hazed and that’s all Keith needs to haul him up. His goddamn muddled expression squeezing Keith’s heart as he feverishly bites at Shiro’s lips.

His fingers scrabble, hands paw, and he doesn’t know how to say what he wants so he moves instead. Lays Shiro beside him and practically shreds his shirt with his nails.

“Whoa,” Shiro breathes, suppressing a smile, “hang on.”

“Off,” Keith says instead. Moving his mouth to nip along the edge of Shiro’s jaw. To taste his sweat and suck desperate marks.

The fabric tears as Shiro helps, his shirt a crumpled pile thrown to the ground in record time. Shiro’s belt clangs against the bedding and Keith growls as he pulls both pants and briefs past a wholly obscene swell. He’s seen it before but now he’s going to taste and he barely gets the pants past bulging thighs before both hands make to grab.

“Keith,” Shiro moans. “Baby, slow down.”

And usually, Keith would listen. His voice so rich and deep with calm patience flowing. All his life people have tried to control and tell him what to do, but only _Shiro_ knows him. Only Shiro feels like a man worth following, but now?

Now, Keith crashes to his elbows. Gaping mouth open and tongue wrapping rigid heat with no finesse. He holds Shiro tight, the ring of his hands secure and stroking as he suckles at the tip. The smooth curve popping his lips while he sucks Shiro’s crown like an ice pop. 

It’s too wet, too sloppy. The sides of Keith’s face damp with his drool as he licks further down. His eyes flick up uncertainly only to see Shiro’s own blown wide. Grey irises swallowed in black and a flush reaching down to his chiseled chest. He groans at his beauty and Shiro responds with a breathless gasp.

Keith’s eyes slide shut, Shiro’s pleasure all he needs to stretch his lips wide as he sinks. Mouth tight and blissfully full of the man he loves. He slides and he slides and he wonders how Shiro managed to stop him from doing this sooner.

Shiro sounds like a dream above him. Not loud but shaking. Quiet moans rattling his throat. Keith pushes further, Shiro’s clenched fingers pulling the sheets at his sides with abs tightly compact. He wants to break him. Wants to see the control Shiro holds himself with shatter but he drops too fast, spearing his throat and gagging.

Immediately, he pulls back on his heels, releasing Shiro to cover his mouth but Shiro follows. Cupping his face and wiping the tears that sprung from his eyes. Keith’s entire face heats but Shiro looks so sweet, so concerned as he cradles his jaw. Brows drawn up and slightly pinched. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith wheezes, “I’m…” he trails off on a wracking cough.

The hold is warm and encompassing. Hands slightly sweaty as they brush hair from his forehead to tuck behind an ear. Keith valiantly tries to suppress his fit, leaning into the touch.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, mood probably ruined. Staring at the hair between Shiro’s pecs to avoid his gaze.

But Shiro sighs, pressing beneath his jaw until those luminous orbs are all he sees.

“Keith.” Shiro starts, biting his lip. “…have you… done this before?”

If those eyes weren’t piercing through his soul he might look away but they shine with a flare that’s soft in affection. Not accusatory or disappointed. Just open.

His voice catches, but his chin jerks in a semblance of a shake. Cheeks burning bright as he swallows his shame. He wanted so badly to get this right. But Shiro pulls him in, pressing lips to the side of Keith’s mouth. “Oh Keith,” he whispers, achingly tender.

Keith grimaces, dismay in his chest as he says, “I wanted to be good for you.”

Admitting that should steal more from him. Should crack his ribs and expose him and it does, but it only hurts to think that he’s failed. In Shiro’s presence, it doesn’t feel like a weakness to be this vulnerable. A hand slides to the back of his neck. Long fingers tilting his head enough to see the sincerity writ into every line of Shiro’s face. 

“Baby,” Shiro croons, sending shivers beneath Keith’s skin, _“you are.”_ He thumbs along the lip Keith’s pushed into a pout. “You’re perfect.”

Keith exhales, the mess in his chest whistling away. He can’t not touch him when he looks like that. Can’t help but grip onto scarred shoulders and pulse his gratitude through his grasp. _“Shiro—”_ he starts, but the rest is swallowed in a blistering kiss.

It’s more heated than it should be after his blunder. Deep but gentle, and loving in a way Keith never thought he’d deserve. Even now it’s hard to accept that Shiro could be this way just for him. Not even the stars that he loves coming close.

But Shiro moans in his mouth, what sounds like his name pressed between their teeth and Keith gasps at the rawness, open and waiting for Shiro to claim. Delving past their shattered walls and caged within the beat of their hearts. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, flattening himself in one solid line.

The whir of the castle drones in the background. Lights, gravity, air. Keith’s not paying attention but it stutters a moment, maybe even jerks but that could’ve been him the moment his hardness brushes against Shiro’s. His hand moves on its own, dropping to bring them together and stroke as one. Shiro’s mouth goes slack, Keith taking the moment to nip and devour. He could come just like this. Shiro throbbing against him and metal hand gripping the back of his neck. Wet breaths panting in his ear. He rolls his hips in a needy grind and sees lights blinking blue like the cabin around them.

“Teach me,” he asks against Shiro’s throat.

Shiro sucks on a lobe, left hand grasping Keith’s hip and deaf to his plea. His palm moves Keith forward, dragging him up his lap, thought almost leaving completely and a Herculean effort needed to push back. To rip from Shiro’s embrace and stare at the clouded storm of his eyes.

“Please,” Keith tries again, voice dropping low. “Teach me how to suck your cock.”

He’s purposely crass, filthy enough to earn no rebuttal. 

Shiro’s eyes grow impossibly dark. Head dropping and biting Keith’s collarbone to try and mask his full-bodied groan. His lower half twitches, thrusts even. A growled, _“fuck,”_ escaping.

Keith tries not to preen. Focusing on even strokes and luxuriating in the hard breaths that paint his chest. Shiro’s hands are like vices and Keith takes a second to imagine them against his spine. Pinning his torso down on the mattress as Shiro fucks into him nice and slow. He’s not quite ready — neither of them are, really — but the visual’s enough to make him whine.

“Shiro, please.”

Shiro grinds in his hold unconsciously. An aborted laugh asking, “How are you real?”

Keith wants to laugh but he whines again, the feeling of Shiro thick and leaking driving him crazy. Each drop he doesn’t swallow a waste.

He lunges at him. Both of them falling back and Keith perfectly weighted over his prey. Immediately he tries to wriggle down, caught off guard when Shiro grabs his biceps to keep him from moving. He looks up to guess what he might’ve done wrong.

“What—”

Black pupils stare at him. “I’ll show you, just…” Glittering with dangerous intent. “Trust me.”

 _With my life,_ Keith thinks but doesn’t voice.

It takes some maneuvering. Keith unsure what he’s trying to do when Shiro kisses him then guides him up to straddle his chest. Hand curling over the crest of his hip and pushing.

“Turn for me,” Shiro says and it’s not a question.

Keith does with a tremble and little hesitance. Just one last look at the stunning man pillowed below him before swinging his legs to face the wall by Shiro’s feet. Still straddling his chest but upper body pushed to lean over his torso, bringing Keith face to face with his main desire. Hard and curving and shockingly beautiful.

He feels himself spread with his open legs. Fully exposed and so close to Shiro’s face the heat of his breath washes over. Tingles crawl across his skin, hyperaware and primed. His eyes slip closed and he counts his breath as it rushes through constricted lungs. 

“Okay?” Shiro asks. Not touching. Not yet.

Keith nods, then answers in case Shiro can’t see him. “Yeah.”

“Alright.” Shiro’s swallow is audible. “Start like you did before, but, take it slow.” And then he leans. Licking a long, sensuous stripe over Keith’s cock.

Keith gasps and blanks for a second, just feeling the way Shiro’s tongue curls around. And then he copies. Tonguing along the underside of Shiro to feel every bump. Shiro makes a pleased noise above him, somewhere between praise and a moan and sucks a little at Keith’s crown. Only a tease, barely there. 

Taking it further, Keith does the same but makes sure to smack his lips as they cup around the flourished head. Darting his tongue to lick around his slit. Twitching hips giving Shiro’s enjoyment away.

“Yeah…” Shiro gasps anyway. “G-good.”

The moan Keith answers with startles them both. He can feel Shiro’s lips where they curve against him.

“You like that, baby?”

Not waiting for an answer, Shiro takes Keith down halfway. Pulling off and more breathless than before when he murmurs. “Do you like knowing how good you are?”

He does it again and Keith almost falls to his elbows from shaking.

“Only for you,” he manages. Pulling the skin at Shiro’s base between his lips, dropping to mouth his perineum.

He slips from Shiro. Hears Shiro’s head thump the pillow as fingers tighten around him. “Fuck.”

Keith doesn’t know if it’s the admission or where he’s lavishing attention that’s got Shiro hot but it doesn’t matter. Not when he glides his hand and continues to suck while Shiro shudders an, _“mmm… so good.”_

It makes him bold. Has him drawing a finger down Shiro’s length and ever lower. Light as a feather when he searches through wiry hair to find Shiro’s tight furled ring.

“Ah.” Shiro chokes, lesson forgotten and arching up into Keith’s careful touch.

Bringing his mouth to join, Keith licks as he circles. Teasing up, around, and eventually over. Every lick, every pass rubbing harder and lapping up the pretty sounds that fall.

Shiro’s gone boneless beneath him. A puddle that’s melting while Keith shoves into the prosthetic palm wrapped around him. Glee popping up his spine.

Increasing the pressure of roaming fingers, Keith moves inwards testing, prodding. Pushing through the spit slicked hole and Shiro shouts. He’s not wet enough to go very far, Keith hooking his finger to run around the rim instead

Shiro heaves, “Ke- _keith.”_

Keith attempts to add his tongue, tugging at the quivering muscle and wriggling against it but Shiro suddenly clenches. “Nngh — ooohh — st-st… _stop.”_

Immediately pulling back, Keith raises to his hands. Looking over his shoulder and already apologizing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

He cuts off as his eyes take in a devastating sight. Shiro, glassy. A sweaty, iridescent sheen stretching from hairline to stomach. Ruddy skin so achingly flushed. He’s wildly panting, clutching at Keith’s thighs to keep himself steady.

Shiro stares at the ceiling unseeing. Voice coming weak and trembling when he says, “You didn’t… do anything wrong… It’s been too long, I couldn’t—” he groans and throws an arm over his face, heaving a breath. “I just didn’t want to…”

“Oh,” Keith breathes as he drops his jaw in surprise. A swell of pride filling his chest because he almost got Shiro—

“Yeah,” the man confirms. “I just need… a minute.”

And Keith tries to be good. He really does. But he almost made Shiro come from just his tongue and one finger and he’s thinking of all the other ways he might make Shiro look and sound like that again so he’s leaning and not realizing and if his face is suddenly back in Shiro’s space he’s not, _not_ gonna go ahead and give it a lick.

“Ah — you’re killing me,” Shiro groans. But he’s not sounding upset, only mildly exasperated so Keith merely shrugs and continues to use his mouth against him.

“Shiro,” he absolutely does not whine. Smearing his cheekbone as he tries to look at him without really moving. “C’mon. Show me how to fit you in.”

He uses that moment to open his mouth. Still turned to see Shiro watching and leaning down so the print of Shiro’s dick pokes through his cheek. Holding his gaze as Shiro’s eyes flash and he’s grabbing Keith’s own and guiding him down. Lips wrapped pretty and sinking fast. Opening his throat for Keith to slide right past and in and _fuck._ Shiro’s nose is pressed to his stomach and he’s hot and tight and _ohmygodwhatthefuck?!_

That last part he wheezes. Mind fully blown and not comprehending because it’s the first time Shiro’s done _that._ Humming vibrations that rattle Keith’s skull in mind numbing ecstasy all while bobbing and slicking Keith up with full sucking lips.

He’s probably stopped breathing with how his head spins. On fire and drowning and every metaphor that means completely over-fucking-whelmed.

“Like this?” Shiro asks, after pulling back, sounding scratchy and smug. Gaining composure as Keith’s gets obliterated.

Diving back in, Keith’s cradled within the tube of his throat and bleeding raw at the feel of being fully buried before he can blink. Shiro’s either a god or the devil, he really can’t say. Only knows that this is the best thing he’s felt in his meager existence and shit he’s supposed to be blowing Shiro as well.

He scrambles for him. Feeling every bit the novice he is but once that weight falls heavy on his tongue he finds some focus. Grounded in the taste and the smell and how familiar his shape already seems. Vibrations rip through him with Shiro’s groan and the man pops off to guide Keith through it.

“Take your time,” he says. “Don’t go for it all at once.”

For Shiro, Keith tries. Never one for slow and steady but Shiro’s moan is encouraging when he starts to sink. An inch at a time before pulling back to sink again.

“Yeah.” Keith hears. “Good, baby.”

And they both know what _that’s_ going to do.

Keith swallows the saliva that pools in his mouth. It’s briny fluid proof that it’s not all just him. Knowing that Shiro is just as into it — that _Keith_ is the one to affect him like this. He’s finely tuned in to how Shiro works him. Mimicking the playful swirls of his tongue and copying the deeper pulls.

This is enough. For Keith anyway, it’s more than enough but still he’s ready for more.

He drops until Shiro’s nudging the valve that protects his airway. Just at the start of feeling it give when Shiro cants back his hips.

“Don’t push it,” he warns.

“But,” Keith starts, the disappointment from earlier seeping back in, “there’s still so much left.”

Because of course Shiro would be overly large. Not porn star big but close. Long enough that Keith’s maybe three quarters down when he’s at his limit. Shiro’s since eased off Keith’s cock from his initial deep throat so Keith _knows_ it feels good to have any part gliding in, but Keith’s always been an all or nothing kind of guy.

“Shiro,” he absolutely _does_ whine now.

“Use your hand,” Shiro prompts and wraps his palm around Keith’s girth in demonstration. His lips suck and his fingers tighten and Keith loses time only to come to with both those things working him over together. A continuous ring that squeezes him from base to tip and slides so smooth it’s easy to pretend he might be fucking something else.

Grabbing Shiro’s cock, he brings his mouth to meet it, sucking hard and so very eager. Matching Shiro’s pace and making sure to keep it wet. He bounces up and pushes down. Losing himself in the steady rhythm and steaming the heat Shiro’s sinful mouth stirs in his belly out through his nose.

It’s rising in temperature, building and growing and coiling tight enough to need escape. Shiro must feel it too because the fingers circling around Keith’s cock are disappearing as his mouth covers more and his throat opens wide. 

It’s good. So good. 

Like, really, really, _reeeaally_ good.

“Please,” he gasps. “Show me more.”

Shiro almost doesn’t answer, probably wouldn’t if Keith didn’t whine. The lights of the cabin flicker around them, almost alarming except for the fact Coran’s been tinkering with the ship for weeks. Muttering something about front woziers and conlifians but Keith’s been much too distracted by the man in his mouth. He swallows Shiro to the back of his tongue when Shiro finally responds.

“You — _god_ — okay, just…” he sounds like he’s struggling in more ways than one. Gulping a breath and hand quickly jerking as he gathers his thoughts. “Relax and try to open up for me.”

Keith nods enthusiastically, cock already stuffed inside his mouth as soon as Shiro said relax. He slides a hand to Shiro’s thigh and lets his jaw fall open, slackening his lips and chanting c’mon in his head as he squeezes and starts to feel Shiro push forward.

It’s tight where he nudges, Keith trying to do as Shiro says and open up but the more he fills him the harder it is. Shiro’s head barely slipping in before he spasms and pulls back reflexively.

“Okay?” Shiro asks, shaky, and Keith nods again. Already parting his lips to restart. “Remember to breathe.”

Keith leads this time, one hand steady at Shiro’s base and taking it easy. Thoughtful breaths in and out and tongue squirming. When Shiro shifts forward Keith closes his eyes, suppressing his reflex as best he can. 

“O-ohhhh,” Shiro’s groan is low and filthy. _“Baby.”_

And it’s really happening. There’s the limit that Keith thought he had and then there’s Shiro sliding past and oh so deep. Flared crown massaging its ridge against Keith’s throat and it burns but good and very right.

He could go even further, Keith wants to so bad but he chokes the instant the bed beneath them rocks and jolts. So violently he almost falls off. A high pitched squeal sounds through the walls as the entire castle bumps and _shakes_.

Wildly searching for the immediate threat, the castle sways and it’s like the moment before Keith and Shiro would careen off a cliff on their hover bikes. Frozen in time until suddenly and all at once — they’re airborne. Both of them lifting from the bed along with everything else in the room. Forgotten clothes and the knife under his pillow among them.

The amount of times he’s stranded himself in open space has lessened the shock of zero gravity, but still he clings to Shiro as they float even higher. Grip tightening in hands and legs.

“What the fuck is happening?” he rasps in shock and is that _his voice?_ Scraped raw and throbbing and why is that so hot right now?

“I don’t know,” Shiro croaks, sounding just as ruined. It makes Keith groan and his pelvis tighten despite their current predicament.

They begin to rotate as they rise, Shiro spinning upright and Keith’s hair falling towards the floor as he’s tipped upside down. Shiro tenses as though he’ll push away when Coran’s voice comes loud and muffled through the intercom.

“Nobody get their bogwaggle in a twist, everything is under control!” There’s some banging then a pop, the sound of something whizzing in the background. “Just a rugging trelick stabilizer. I’ll have it fixed in less than a tick!”

The ship gives a sickening lurch and Keith clings even tighter. Almost taking a dick to the eye and now that he’s looking, he’s never seen anything so lewdly salacious. Shiro _hard_ and abundantly _dripping_. Like, it looks almost painful with the way it strains. Skin pulled tight and curving against the hairs of his stomach. 

“Everyone just stay put,” Coran instructs, which is fine by Keith who’s presently staring at each of Shiro’s dark, fine curls. All of them plastered wet with spit and slick.

Pearly beads leak from the top of his dribbling cock and down to join the mess across his abs. Keith wants that back in his mouth like he wants to breathe. More than, actually.

Maybe he can just…

Coran’s still prattling on. Keith thinks Pidge and Hunk may have entered the engine room but he’s not really listening. Instead putting his new skill to practice as he takes Shiro in as far as he can. Relaxing his throat, and _holy shit, it’s sliding so smooth this time._ He makes it only half an inch before he gags in excitement but then Keith finds he likes that too. Instantly dropping back to feel it slide right past his larynx. Keeping him there until it constricts and Keith has to gasp for air.

 _“Fuck. Keith.”_ Shiro swears, absently nuzzling at Keith’s balls as though they’re not listing over and somewhere close to the ceiling.

“You’re…” he stutters as Keith slurps him up. “Up — _ah_ — upside… down.”

But Keith doesn’t answer, only hums. Tightening his throat and loving how his walls can’t close all the way. It’s the best kind of rush. Keith not sure if it’s lack of oxygen or their inverted position but who even cares? Shiro’s around him and down his esophagus. Still making noises of protest even while starting to suckle.

“We should—” Shiro tries, so, so gallantly. “we should… stop.”

Keith pulls off, stroking Shiro and peering over his shoulder for direct eye contact. “Do you really want to?” He sounds so wrecked but can’t bring himself to care.

Shiro’s eyes widen and he might even whimper as Keith squeezes him fierce. Everything screams in him _mine_ and _now_ and he might even say it ‘cause Shiro drops back on a curse and gropes at Keith’s ass to bring him close. 

Lips enclose and moans sync and Keith thinks he’s most definitely ascended.

To feel what it's like to suck and be sucked. To know _exactly_ how Shiro feels and then feel it back — at the same freaking time. He’s mad with sensation. Glutinous with greed.

His shoulder hits a wall and he pushes off it. Sending them tumbling mid-air, but neither of them would know up from down even if they were grounded. The force pushes him into a corner. Stabilized for a second and he’d be a fool not to use it to make Shiro fuck his mouth.

Gripping on to Shiro’s hips, he jerks them like he wants them to move. Shiro stutters and gasps, barely keeping it together as he makes a garbled sound that might be Keith’s name. Not letting him pull back, Keith roughly continues to guide, refusing to let go until Shiro gets with the program. And when he does… _fuck._

He thrusts in shallow, not enough to really reach back but Keith is packed and gorging on cock so he takes the win. Finds the movement propelling them sideways. Shiro’s breaths heavy slices through the air, blown through his nose as he hollows his cheeks and sucks Keith’s soul right through his body. It’s heaven, or close, even as hair sticks in his eyes but he won’t move his hands from Shiro’s body. Not for anything.

Keith is vibrating. Atoms shivering, blurring to nothing. Shiro’s length fucking and twitching it’s losing control inside his mouth. Sloppy grunts falling from both of them.

_“Keith… baby.”_

He’s never heard this tone from Shiro. Thready and high. A twinge of desperation Keith thrives in. Sucking hard and living for the feeble way Shiro tries to squirm away. To gasp that he’s close even with Keith firmly lodged down his throat.

Just the hint, the promise of where Shiro’s at, brings him right to the edge. A month ago, Keith had thought he’d never get this chance and now he’s about to bring the only man he’s ever loved to completion and nothing could ever be better.

He did this. _Keith did._

Got Shiro to messily rut against his face. Begging Keith to get there with him with lips and tongue and a hint of teeth that drags Keith’s composure to ruin.

He grinds his hips. He chokes and keens. Shiro’s name a silent mantra sounding off as Keith alights but then it’s Shiro coming first. Hips stilling and crying out.

His cock spurts and _thank god_ Keith’s reflex is to swallow ‘cause otherwise they’d be floating through air with ropes of come and how would they explain _that?_ It’s bitter and perfect and Keith gladly gulps it down.

But it’s not the taste that makes Keith come in turn. It’s the way Shiro whimpers. The over sensitive gasps and mewls as Keith continues to lick and suck. The way Shiro trembles and flexes his throat that has Keith howling as he shoots.

He comes in Shiro’s mouth. Feels himself well and erupt and paint Shiro’s tonsils a damning white. Moans cutting and breath shorting and fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

They’re drifting in space. Maybe upside again but Keith can’t tell. Is pretty sure he’d feel this way regardless of working gravity. Stars past his eyes and dusting his skin. Seed on his lips and dribbling from Shiro’s.

He’s just coming down, barely even started when the castle ship suddenly thrums to life in a whirl of lights and spinning gears. Gravity switching on and they crash to the bed. Springs groaning beneath their weight but miraculously not bucking them off. A dizzying moment of badly lost footing.

Keith lands curved around Shiro’s feet, his solid form the only thing that gives him balance. That lets the rush and endorphins leak like a sieve through his weak, spongy limbs. Toes still curled. Muscled thighs caged protectively around him.

“M’alright,” Keith wheezes before Shiro can ask, coaxing his legs to unwind. And then, “you?” 

Shiro grunts, shifting, and all it takes is a few quick moves to bring Keith next to a loud beating heart. Head set in the crook of his shoulder and arms outstretched. Shiro’s sweat fueled musk settling nice in his senses as hands roam over to check for injury.

“Wow.” Keith whispers after a moment. Both of them struggling to catch their breaths. Now that they’re grounded his chest is bubbling, giddy with love and too much blood to the head. “Is that how you’ll teach me to fuck you?”

There’s a moment of dead silence. Then slowly—

 _“Fuck.”_ Shiro breathes a disbelieving chuckle, swiping a hand across his face and side eyeing Keith in something like awe. “You can’t just…”

Humming, Keith rolls on his side to tilt his head in innocence, earning a smile from Shiro and laughing when he gets called a punk.

“Yours though,” he says, a little more serious. Feeling the truth in each exhausted bone in his body.

Shiro goes soft. Around his eyes and across his forehead. Smile even wider as he wraps an arm and pulls Keith into the safety of his chest. Burrowing into the hair at Keith’s temple in agreement. “Yeah. Mine.”

Shutting his eyes, Keith snakes his arm around Shiro’s waist, a rumbling in his throat that’s not quite a purr but close.

It’s calming, soothing.

Has his mind relaxing in sated contentment and maybe starting to doze when Coran’s voice blares back over the comms.

“All fixed now, good as new. Everyone as you were.”

Shiro and Keith pull back with eyebrows raised. Tracking their eyes to where they both lie soft and spent then breaking into helpless giggles. Fueling the other until there’s tears and snorting into each other’s bodies.

“C’mere,” Shiro murmurs and Keith curls up. Resting an ear above his heart that beats a strong, sweet rhythm.

Absently, Keith traces his fingers. Along Shiro’s side and the swell of his ribs. Up towards the notch of his throat. The man he’s memorizing lying still and trusting. 

He could ask if that was good for him. Get that praise he likes to hear and Shiro likes to give but he knows. Can hear it in the even breaths that pull through Shiro’s lungs. Peaceful in a way Keith hasn’t heard since the time they watched the stars back home. When Kerberos was just a whisper and space still a dream.

It might be unconventional. How they’ve gotten together. And probably not advisable while they fight in this war, but Keith has his priorities and knows what he’s willing to do to protect them. He looks at Shiro and sees a man so warm and golden that he just needs to blurt, “I love you,” before he bursts. The weight of it, the hold it has, impossible to contain.

He’s never going to let this go. The universe can try again and again but Keith will never stop.

With a sigh, Shiro bends to rest his cheek. Sleepy tones tinging his words. “I love you too.” 

Overwhelmed with love and determination, Keith tangles their legs. Pressing a kiss to Shiro’s sternum and squeaking out a terribly honest, _“So much.”_

Shiro slides thick fingers into Keith’s hair, his echoed sentiment soft and dreamy.

And that’s how they drift. Pressed together and bound. The jerking of the castle ship not enough to wake them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiverslightly)!


End file.
